A Dead Mans Mission
by Dimitri1
Summary: Frank Jjager may have perished, but hes also here on this mission, there aren't two of them, he must have survived...
1. The Revival

Note from Author: This is my first attempt at FanFiction so please R+R so that I know where I'm going wrong, if anywhere. Enjoy!  
  
"Where am I?" That was the first thought that entered his head, or at least, what was left of it. A few hours ago Frank had done one of the most courageous things in his life, he had saved the lives of two people, and destroyed most of the operating system of Metal gear REX. "Am I alive?" he replayed the moments that he thought would be his last in his mind. He remembered his heroic cry,: "A cornered Fox is more dangerous than a Jackal!". He could still see the Radome shattering, shards of metal tapping against his faceplate. .And he could still feel the agony of when Metal Gears foot came crashing down on him. "Just relax Frank," a woman's voice told him, "You're lucky to be alive" For the first time Franks eyes focussed, he saw a wreckage, sparks flying everywhere, bent and distorted metal beams, and people in white coats running around, however he could not recognise where the voice was coming from. "Allow me to explain" the voice came again, "You are right now on the Fox islands, and inside the wreckage of the nuclear test facility, or Shadow Moses as you may know it. He was bewildered. Frank knew there was no way he could have survived, but somehow he had. This made him feel uneasy, but when he tried to ask, no sound came out. "You were just too precious to simply "discard" like that, I mean your exoskeleton alone is worth millions of Dollars. Don't worry, we retrieved it, in about 400 different pieces that is." "What's happening?" There were so many questions in his head, so when he finally gathered the strength to speak, he wasn't sure what to say anyway. "Now, onto the more serious aspect Frank.we couldn't save your body, the one you're feeling now is a prototype mechanical body, almost identical to your own." "Why me?" Frank finally asked, then the woman whose voice he could hear stepped in front of him "Hello Frank, I'm so glad to see you alive, if that's what you can call this" She looked like she was about to cry. "Don't you remember me? Surely you remember me!" Frank tried to shake his head, but managed a sort of wobble. Now the woman really did cry, and for a long time too, and when she finally spoke again, she didn't sound good "Well.*sniff*.I suppose it's to be expected, your head injuries could have.*sniff*.affected your memory too" The woman signalled to two men. They came and carefully took Frank away. Frank knew the woman, her name was allegedly Professor Naomi Hunter 


	2. An offer from a friend

Note from Author: Chapter 2, like I said before, feel free to tell me anything that's wrong with it.  
  
Frank sat on a bed in a small, desolate room. For the first time, although he already knew, he looked at himself. His body was now a greyish-green colour; most of his head had been replaced too. His vision was like that of a video camera, and all his joints were jerky. One thing he was happy about though was that his prized High Frequency Blade had been returned to him, and was sitting on the floor in the corner. He surveyed his surroundings. His arm mountable cannon was next to him and all around he could hear hushed voices. Frank just wanted to sleep, but his eyes wouldn't close, after all, cameras don't have eyelids. He was depressed, as anyone would be, he had accepted death twice now, and it had been snatched away from him both times. Just then, the door slid open, and in walked a man who Frank thought he wouldn't see again. Colonel Roy Campbell. "It's been a while Frank" The Colonel greeted him "Snake told us about your escapade, we were impressed." "Where is Snake?" He knew Roy wouldn't tell him, after a mission like Shadow Moses, the operative would usually go into hiding for a few years. ".Snake died this morning, an assassin broke into Fox-Hounds base, I'm sorry." Frank hadn't expected this, he now wasn't sure whether this was a cover up or not "Snake was with us for a few days for his de-briefing, when one our newest operatives went rogue, and murdered him in his bed. To be honest, we didn't think he was capable of that, after all, he was still a rookie" "Who was it?" Frank enquired, partly to humour Roy if it was a cover up, and to find out if it wasn't "A young man known only by his code-name, Raiden" the Colonel continued "He thought he was better than Snake, he didn't want anyone to get in his way, he wanted to be the best. Instead he ended up a low-life murderer" Frank contemplated what the Colonel had just told him, surely no assassin could kill Solid Snake? But it made sense. "I know you probably think this is a cover up, but it's not, Raiden murdered Snake took his body, and we have DNA evidence and snakes bloodstains to prove it." Frank was silent, the Colonel didn't lie about these things, Snake was dead. "But that's not why I'm here Frank, I'm here to re-enlist you back into Fox- Hound, after all, you were our best agent, and now Snake's gone, we need all the help we can get." Frank thought about the offer, he thought about his victorious days in Fox- Hound when he was younger, when he was the best, and replied: "Tell me Roy, how do you work this body? If I'm going to be the best again I'll need to be in full control." The Colonel grinned, and laughed. "Good to have you back, Fox" 


	3. The Briefing

Note from author: Again, R+R and please feel free to post constructive criticism  
  
As Frank walked through the long corridor leading to his transport, he went over his briefing again "You will have two main mission objectives, firstly find out any information you can about a new prototype soldier known only as "Tengu". Secondly, disarm the leader of the organisation working on it. We as of yet have no name for the group, we don't even know their leader, but we do know that they operate in an old complex of army warehouses. Be careful, when these warehouses were in use they were a cover-up for a secret military underground base, if the enemy has found it things will be a lot tougher. Being army warehouses, there should be plenty of equipment for you, however to be sure we will drop your blade into the base at a pick up point, along with a SOCOM pistol. We will let you know where this point is once you are in. Remember Frank, this is a covert operation, no one but Fox-Hound knows about it, so there will be no outside help. Good Luck" Although Frank wasn't decked out in his ninja gear, he could still move like one, and he knew that would be an advantage. As he stepped into the truck that had been prepared for him, he noticed Naomi sat there also. "Frank, I know you know who I am, but why did you say you didn't?" "Because." Frank wanted to tell her, but it would break her, the fact was, although Naomi thought of Frank as a brother, he had killed her parents. Naomi sighed, "Well.I suppose it doesn't matter, I got you back and that's what counts, I came to give you this" She handed Frank a tiny earpiece and a remote control, no bigger than his thumb. "Since you can't use a codec with all the machinery in you body, you'll have to use this, press the remote in order to activate the earpiece. You have an electronic voice box in your head that is also activated via this remote, you'll receive messages just like the codec with these. "Thanks Naomi" Frank said "Thank you for not leaving me behind" Naomi replied, and stepped out of the truck. Frank put in his earpiece and called to the driver "Where are we going exactly?" The driver turned around, "We're headed North Sir, the military complex is in North East Canada, pretty cold Mr. Jjager. I'll be dropping you off some 500 kilometres from the complex, then I'm afraid you're on your own." And with that, the driver returned to his map, and started the engine a few moments later. Frank was excited, he was actually excited about risking his life, but then he thought, "I've died twice already, with my luck I'll probably just wind up in some lab as a guinea pig anyway." 


	4. The failed attack

Note from Author: This is where it starts to get interesting. Please R+R.  
  
As the truck drew ever closer to its destination, a shady character surveyed its route. He drew a camera, took a few snapshots and began to speak into a walkie-talkie. "Begin the sabotage operation, he's a little later than we anticipated" A muffled voice replied, "Good, we have found something pretty interesting back here, out" and with that, the shadowy figure ran faster than humanly possible up to the truck and leapt into the back. **************************************************************************** ************ "We're almost there now Mr Jjager," the driver informed him, "But before we can go any further we need to disrupt their communications. Just a precaution Sir, but could you pass me the piece of machinery in the back?" As Frank clambered into the cargo hold, he heard a yelp, then a thud, then he felt the truck veer from side to side. Frank jumped back into the front, only to see the driver leaning on the gear stick, covered in blood. Just then he felt a large man jump onto his back. "Die! Fox-hound!" the assailant shouted and landed a punch onto Franks chest, followed by a kick to his shin. The surprised Frank eventually pushed him off and threw a cargo box at the unknown attacker. The box knocked him off balance but only for a moment. The stranger drew a pistol with a sneer, and fired at Frank, with great difficulty seeing as the truck wasn't being driven. The bullet barely missed Frank, who jumped behind a box. The attacker ran towards the box concealing his target, but he wasn't there. Suddenly, the truck hit a bump in the road and knocked the man off his feet, he hit his head on the way down. A few moments later, the truck crashed into its destination, with a tremendous fireworks display. 4 soldiers in unrecognisable gear came to search the wreckage. Frank, remaining concealed heard the soldiers talk "Uh crap, not another one," said one "No wait, it's the same guy. Man, don't he ever get tired of this?" another replied. Frank listened as they took his attacker away, then climbed out of the cargo box in which he'd been hiding, and entered the complex through the hole the crash had caused. "Fox, this the Colonel, do you copy?" Campbells voice emitted from the earpiece. "I'm in, though not how we'd planned" Frank relayed. "I see, I'm watching via satellite. Fox we're about to drop your weapons cache, get to warehouse 6a, to the north of the complex, that's where we'll drop it," Campbell went on to confirm the cache contained one H.F Blade, and an empty SOCOM Pistol with a silencer. "We received word from an informant that the attacker on the truck was known as "Helos," he's not the best of assassins, but he keeps trying." "What's my first move Colonel?" Frank was now getting very eager to start the mission "Our informant is also hiding somewhere in warehouses 6a to 6d, find your weaponry and talk to him, not necessarily in that order." With that, Campbell signed off. Frank got up from his crouched position, surveyed the area, and with no equipment, Gray Fox headed into battle once more. 


	5. The informant and the voice

Note from Author: I know I've said it enough times but please tell me what you think by R+Ring Frank peeked round a corner only to see someone scampering away behind a warehouse, followed by three guards. "Perfect," Frank said out loud, knowing that the area that the guards had come from would now be empty. As Frank ran, he kept a close eye on which warehouses he was passing, so as not to pass his destination, but he couldn't help wondering about the figure he saw that the guards were chasing. Before Frank could enter the "6" area, he heard a noise. Frank quickly somersaulted onto the roof of warehouse 5d, and dropped through a skylight.  
  
He listened intently for any sign of the noise (which sounded like a chopper) fading. He knew it was probably his arsenal, but he had to hide in case it was the enemy, after all, he couldn't afford to be found without a weapon. "Don't move!," Speak of the Devil, Frank had been caught, "Alright, I'm getting' outta here, hand over your clearance card!" As Frank turned to face his capturer he saw he brandished only a broken chair leg, Frank saw him as no threat and . The man wore a tuxedo with a balaclava on his head, and had red rings around his hands, he had obviously been tied up, possibly to the chair he had massacred. "Listen, I'm going to let you in on a secret," the stranger said "I know what you and your boss are working on, and I got proof!," the man drew.a camera and quickly took a photo of Frank. "The prototype tengu suit!, geez couldn't you guys have picked a nicer colour than green?" Frank saw his opportunity. He grabbed hold of the strangers' makeshift weapon and landed a powerful punch into his stomach that sent him reeling across the room. "I don't have a clearance card, but I'm guessing you're Fox-hounds informant" Frank guessed right "You're with Fox-hound? .ah man, if I'd known I wouldn't have tried to take you on!, so that's not the tengu suit?" "No, who are you?" Frank questioned the now badly winded informant "I'm Joe Cartwright, I'm with Intel. Well, I won't be for much longer when they found out I screwed up!" Joe pulled off his balaclava to reveal his young face, brown hair and blue eyes. He sat down on his three-legged chair, which amazingly still balanced. "I was sent in to find out details on the Tengu project, you know if this gets out every army will want this development? I was gonna find out about tengu, then Intel would decide the best course of action, but I guess there's already an operative in now. "How did you end up here?" Frank enquired. ".I was THIS close to getting the evidence we needed, and, .ah, I screwed up, I thought I could get a close up picture of the boss, but an attack squad found me, and here I am, I'm just glad they didn't get my camera" Joe polished the lens of his camera with his balaclava. Frank remembered what he saw on the way here. "So it was you running from those 3 guards." "No, there were 5 guards, and I was in this warehouse at the same time their boss was, that was what gave me the idea of taking a photo of him" Joe corrected him. "Then who did I see outside warehouse block 1?" Frank was puzzled, if it wasn't Joe, who would the guards be after apart from him and Joe? "Beats the hell outta' me, while I was in here I heard their boss say they were launching an assassin, so I told Intel, who must've contacted Fox- hound" "Helos" Frank named, "He tried to kill me on the way here, did you see what their boss looked like?" "Yeah, I got a good look at him, after all, I was lining up for a shot," Joe tapped his camera "He was a young guy, blond hair and he wore the same kinda suit as you, to be honest, I was surprised that he was in charge around here, he didn't look the part at all" Frank had a flashback, it was blurred, but he could make out Metal Gear REX, and he heard a familiar voice, ".Liquid.It can't be. blond hair.Foxxxxxx!" Frank held his head and howled in pain. "Hey are you alright?, yo answer me! What's wrong!?" Joe had sat Frank down and tried to calm him. "Aahh.Liquid, its liquid snake.he survived" there were three questions in Franks mind, why was that voice so familiar?, Who had he seen running from the guards?, and how had Liquid survived? It sounded preposterous, but then he thought, "If I survived, there's a good chance Liquid could have too" 


	6. A surprise from the past

"Alright, so you're saying this liquid guy is in charge, even though he died, and so did you? O.K I'm freaked out right now! Goodbye!" Joe headed for the door. "Wait!" Frank hissed "We can't afford to be seen, and I wasn't lying, see this suit?" Frank motioned towards his green metallic body, "It's not a suit, it's my body, I'm almost completely mechanical." Joe looked stunned "Woah man, this is almost as advanced as the tengu, if you're on the case they got no chance!" "Correction, they outnumber us by a great deal, and we have no means of weaponry" Frank informed Joe, who was just about to point out that he tried his best with the chair leg. "Whatever man, listen I gotta codec, if you wanna talk to me call me." After Joe had inputted his frequency into Franks Earpiece, Frank headed for the door. "I'll watch your back, I'm tougher than I look!" Joe called, and with that, Frank left the warehouse. Frank activated his earpiece: - "Colonel, I met the informant." "Good work Fox, do you have your weapons?" To be honest Frank had forgotten about his weapons, so he walked over to a black bag in the doorway of warehouse 6a. he searched it, but found only an empty SOCOM pistol with a suppressor. "Colonel, my blade is not here, was there a mix-up at your end?" Frank knew that if that blade got into the wrong hands it could be devastating. "Absolutely not Fox, when we dropped it upon your entry everything was there." The Colonels voice said "Upon my arrival ?" Frank remembered the chopper he had heard that caused him to jump into warehouse 5d, could that have been a guard? "Colonel, I think a guard may have stolen my blade" "Damn, Fox watch your back, if they got hold of your blade they could analyse it and create thousands more, and that blade was supposed to be one of a kind." Naomi chipped in "Frank you still have your pistol, find some ammo and head for warehouse 15c, we can see on the satellite that something is going on there, out" Naomi and the Colonel's voices then disappeared. "Well you've made a lot o' progress huh?" Frank recognised Joe's voice and turned round. "I saw you got yourself a gun, and I figured you'd need some ammo, there's a crateful of it back inside." "Thanks, what will you do now?" Frank asked "Oh me?, I'll watch your back like I said, and I wanna give you something too" Joe strode over an d handed Frank his camera. "You're gonna straighten things out right? Take some photos and send 'em to Intel, at least that way they won't be behind cuz' I screwed up." Joe started to walk closer to Frank, "Listen, there's something I have to tell you, you know tha-AAAAHHHH!!" Frank watched in amazement as Joe Cartwright slumped to the ground, covered in blood, with a huge wound in his back. A figure materialised behind him, Frank could not believe what he saw there. A cyborg ninja wielding a H.F Blade, though not the same one as Franks. Frank drew his SOCOM, he knew it was empty, but the ninja didn't. "Who are you?" Frank demanded. The ninja pointed his blade at Frank. "I'm like you I have no name." His faceplate tinted in the moonlight "Why did you kill Joe, are you with the enemy?" Frank felt a sense of déjà vu "Neither enemy nor friend, I come from a world where such words are meaningless." The ninja lunged at Frank who barely escaped the blow, then he heard something. "*Cough* hey.man I brought *Ahh-hack-ak*.. A clip out with me.kill that freak." with his last ounce of strength, Joe handed Frank a clip, and died. The ninja somersaulted over Frank into a clearing between warehouses 6c and d. "Hurry up and catch me." and with that the ninja was gone. Frank decided against following him just yet, and instead took a different route to warehouse block 15. "Colonel, the informant is dead, a cyborg ninja killed him." "What!? Fox that exoskeleton was destroyed, you of all people should know that" The Colonels voice sounded solid. "That's not all, he had a replica blade, like mine, they must have analysed it already!" Frank was not one to get worried, but now they had solid proof he was here, they had the power to create a H.F blade, this was not good but at least now he knew something. The figure he saw being chased wasn't being chased, he was leading the guards, and it was the ninja. Frank stepped towards the warehouse for more ammo, when it happened again. "Fox.it's me.warehouse 9b.Liquid's th." He held his head in agony again, the voice was so familiar, but now he knew who it was. The voice he heard belonged to someone called Dave.Solid Snake. 


End file.
